


I Lava You

by FaithySummers



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Song fic based around Disney's short Lava featuring our favorite couple Hades and Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Lava You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> This is the fic that's been with my beta reader and it's finally here for you to read. I adore Lava and wanted to share it with you. Go ahead and listen to Lava as you read. Enjoy!

**I Lava You**

She couldn't explain to anyone if they had asked why she had always been intrigued by the reaping of the souls. She loved to watch Thanatos work at gathering all the souls and leading them to the Underworld. That was until she saw  _ him.  _

His skin was the color of forget me not flowers and it was that day that those flowers began to grow in her hair. She was enraptured from that first moment. She wanted to watch him work, watch his muscles flex, be drawn in by his ocher eyes even when they turned to a deep ruby. 

Even as a young teenage girl she knew she had fallen for him. For years she watched him. She was saddened on the days he didn't show and those days were many, but when he did she couldn't keep the smile off her face for days. She often wondered who he was as a person rather than the stories she heard of him as a King. Was he actually like his brothers as portrayed in those stories or was he more gentle and kind and less of a ladies man? 

Her favorite days were when he was all alone and she could hear him sing from her hiding space. His voice touched her soul and she soon learned the music and hummed along to his tune. It wasn't long but she felt almost as if it were meant for her. 

_ "I have a dream. I hope will come true. That you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above, will send me someone to love."  _

He always sounded so tired and miserable as he sang, but there was always a sense of hope. She had known that she needed to leave even if she was sad to leave behind watching the soul reaping and hearing Hades sing, but she hoped it would give her a chance to actually meet him. She never knew how true those thoughts would be. 

  
  


He wanted love, he did, but he never expected to find it in one so young. She was only 19, way too young for him, and way too innocent. Sure he had been with others but never had he found the love he had been looking for. He cursed fate when she showed up in his life. 

He knew he could never be with her. Her mother despised him and no one would approve of the age difference. That's how he found himself watching her day after day. His heart clenched in agony each time he turned away from her and stamped down his feelings. 

It was affecting his work as well. He found himself with a shorter temper and that left less room for dealing with people's screw-ups. Thanatos had been riding his last nerve lately when reports came in of the piss poor job he had been doing. His soul count should be higher than that, the lazy son-of-a-bitch. 

Of course, it didn't help that Thanatos was who he had found his last girlfriend Minthe sleeping with. Sure he didn't love her, but they had still been dating. He had broken up with her and fired her on the spot. 

Today he found himself having to draw himself back from his cosmic form as rage pulsed through him. Thanatos hadn't done anything more than he usually did but it had set Hades off more than it normally did. Oh if he could just escape this day and go home to his dogs. 

His thoughts cut off there as he heard a noise from the cracked door that Thanatos had not managed to shut all the way in his haste to flee from the office and Hades' rage. He silently made his way to the door hearing a beautiful voice before he saw who was singing it, it brought him up short as he recognized the tune, he stopped before opening the door and just listened to the voice. 

  
  


Persephone knew he was angrier than normal, that today had been a bad day. She wanted to cheer Hades up, but she wasn't sure how. She watched as Thanatos fled and others avoided the office door like a plague, but she didn't realize the door was cracked open until she was on her way to the copier that stood just outside his door. It wasn't his normal office after all, but his office down in her area, he had one in each area for when he needed to keep an eye on his staff, like today. 

It was at that point that she remembered his song that had meant so much to her throughout the years. It took her a few moments to buck up the courage, but she finally did. She drew in a deep comforting breath before singing out the words. It was the first time she had sung since leaving home. 

_ I have a dream. I hope will come true. That you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above, will send me someone to love."  _

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face the person. There stood Hades in all of his magnificent glory. Confusion painted itself across his face and deep in his eyes like pools of smoke she saw pain and hurt, but also hope. What was he thinking, at this moment?

"How do you know that song? Where did you hear it?" His hold was nearly painful but she wouldn't tell him. She just brought her hands up to his chest and he reacted in loosening his grip at her motion. He held an apology in his eyes, but she knew he hadn't meant anything by it and felt there was nothing to forgive. 

"When I was younger, I used to slip away from my mother and the nymphs to go watch the soul reaping. My mother would have been furious if she knew. At first, it was only Thanatos, but then I caught sight of someone I couldn't get out of my head. You Hades. Through the years I would watch for you to come. 

"At first I thought it was just a crush, but I know that I love you Hades. Your song always felt like it was meant for me. I know this may be forward and fast, but we've been around each other for months Hades and I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. So I love you! I love you Hades!" He brought her gently into his embrace not caring what anyone else thought. 

"Persephone that song was a song my mother sang to my father before they got together, hoping to catch his eye. Unfortunately, my father was not a good man, but my mother loved him. I always hoped her song would bring me love and it seems to have worked because these past few months have shown me that I love you too Persephone. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his mouth. 

"The honor would be all mine Aidoneus." He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss. The earth had brought them together finally and Persephone didn't plan to let go. She sent out a quick mental thank you to Mother Gaia for this amazing man. 

  * Time Skip -



He watched as she walked down the isle her dress floating around her as if the very wind we're at her commandment. Today he would marry the love of his life and make her his wife and queen. Flower petals floated delicately down as she walked making the scene ethereal. 

As he took her hand he felt the sparks and warmth that always filled him when he touched her. Her hair was in a magnificent updo with a flower crown. In that crown were forget me not flowers and it brought tears to his eye, she wore his flower, the ones she had deemed as his even before they met, for they had first appeared the day she first saw him reaping souls. 

The vows we're quick, deep, and thoughtful but they ended with their song. 

(A/N:  **Hades,** _ Persephone,  _ **_Together)_ **

**_"I have a dream I hope will come true."_ **

_ "That you'll grow old with me." _

**"Ahhhhhhh."**

**"And I'll grow old with you"**

_ "Ahhhhhhhh." _

**_"We thank the earth, sea, the sky we thank too. I love you. I love you. I love you!"_ **

They kissed happily as cheers rose up around them. They were finally together for eternity in a marriage blessed by Hera herself. No longer were they there alone, in the end, they had found their way home, to each other. A king with his queen. 

Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of our cute couple? Anyone else love Lava?
> 
> Leave me a comment down below, hit that Kudos button, and don't forget to follow me so that you don't miss any upcoming content.
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
